Twins
by Glassed Loner
Summary: Chapter 4: In which Yanagi Sawada snapped from two teens—in love—arguing at each other…/Warn: ooc, oc, AU, fem!Tsunayoshi (Yanagi), twin!fem!2727, tsundere!Kyoko, just plainly absurd and weird, not beta'd./Series of one-shots./Mind to Read and Review? Thank you.
1. 1: Crushes

**A/N: Lol. Somehow being productive these couple of days, but hadn't continued the other stories. But I've no excuse tho.**

* * *

**Title: "**Twins**"**

**Rated: **K+ (or maybe T?)**  
**

******Summary: **Chapter 1: In which the twins are arguing about their perspective crushes…

**Pairing: **Yanagi Sawada/? and mentions of Tsunayoshi Sawada/Kyoko Sasagawa and Hayato Gokudera/Haru Miura.

**Warn: **ooc, AU, fem!Tsunayoshi (Yanagi), cool and popular!Tsunayoshi, sister-complex!Tsunayoshi, twin!fem!2727, _tsundere_!Kyoko, just plainly absurd, not beta'd.

**Disc: **I** don't** own KHR.

* * *

**Extra note: **Following the manga's ending. 2YL.

* * *

"You **what**?!"

"_It-te_…" Yanagi Sawada slightly whimpered; slowly removing her hands from her ears after hearing one Tsunayoshi Sawada's shout. "You're so noisy _niisan_…"

"But how could you do **this**! To **me**; your _niichan_?!" Tsunayoshi yelled out in frustration.

Yanagi facepalmed, "oh please _niisan_; just because he **kissed** me—**_once_** and also for the **_first time_**—yesterday, that doesn't mean he's like a hungry wolf."

"…now that I think about it; that kiss was really expert-like. I wonder if he ever kissed anyone other than me or took kissing lessons before, or maybe he's just naturally good…?"

"Gah! Why are you saying that out loud?!" The older twin blushed.

"…what?" The younger twin raised an elegant eyebrow to her twin. "I'm just stating a mere fact you know."

"'That he already dated someone before, so he's good at kissing'? Now you're making me think that he's going to dump you for someone else!"

"_Niisan_, he's not going to dump me. Where's that trust, respect of privacy, and **_acceptance_** you gave him when he kicked your butt so he could be my boyfriend? I thought you trust him." Yanagi let out a sigh. "And just because you still couldn't get your crush's heart, don't vent your frustration to him."

"Hey; I'm not "**venting my anger towards your boyfriend because I couldn't date that barbaric man disguised as a woman under the name of Kyoko Sasagawa**" alright Yagi!" Tsunayoshi's blush darkened in the process.

"…huh? So finally you confess it really **_is_** Kyoko-_chan_, _niisan_." Yanagi smirked slightly, completely amused for the moment. "And here I thought the two of you're like cats and dogs; always fighting."

"But it was actually sexual tension, right _niisan_?" She beamed; a childish-yet-glowing smile was plastered on her face, as if saying "I knew it." or "see, you really like her. I told you so." or somewhat like that.

"Yagi, I **don't** know what you're talking about…"

"Oh stop being so denial, _niisan_. All of us are fed up with the two of you's constant bickering; and we had already got our hands full with Gokudera-_kun_ and Haru-_chan_'s."

"I'm not being denial, Yagi. Just stating a common fact."

"…in which you said the two of you're always arguing because of "sexual tension" or the part you admit that you like her, _niisan_?"

Tsunayoshi stared his twin for a moment before suppressing a cough.

"I'll…be going…now…"

"If you're—**_still_**—going to be "in the Nile"; fine." Yanagi huffed. "But you've to **promise** to not bother me and **him** again, alright?"

"But if he ever—" the teen paused; "…on second thought. No promises."

"Really _niisan_? Really?" the brunette looked at her twin incredulously. "For God's sake, he's your friend _niisan_."

"Yes, and he's not going to devour you when I'm not at home." The other rolled his eyes, grabbing his bag before walking out from their house while the girl pouted.

"I'll off; see you later _kaa-san_!" he yelled, as his mother, Nana Sawada, peered out from the kitchen door; smiling.

"Have a safe trip, Tsu-_kun_!" After the door closed with a loud "BAM" the mother sighed.

"He's being denial, isn't he?" the daughter nodded. "Yup."

"But it can't be helped; Kyoko-_chan_'s pretty much like Gokudera-_kun_. A _tsundere_," Yanagi wrinkled her nose. "I just wish they wouldn't have to shout at each other's' throat every time they meet. It's getting old." _And annoying._

Nana gave the younger twin a sympathetic smile before giving the said teenager a slight squeeze on the shoulders.

"Well, it's youth Ya-_chan_." The older woman said. "Now come on; your _kaa-san_ here needs all the help she could find to make your favorite dessert."

Yanagi blinked, "…strawberry shortcake?"

"Yep."

"…_kaa-san_ better make two then." She grinned.

* * *

**CHAPTER END**

* * *

**A/N: O…kay; absurd much? Well, you could guess who's dating Yanagi, but my lips are sealed for the time being. Err, like always; if you have any questions, just ask.**

**Have a nice day.**

**Sign, G L. [Jakarta, 27.10.2013]**


	2. 2: Wing-girl

**A/N: Err, random and absurd chapter ahead.**

* * *

**Title: "**Twins**"**

**Rated: **K+**  
**

******Summary: **Chapter 2: In which Yanagi Sawada became a wing-girl…

**Pairing: **Chrome Dokuro/? and mentions of Yanagi Sawada/?.

**Warn: **ooc, AU, fem!Tsunayoshi (Yanagi), cool and popular!Tsunayoshi, sister-complex!Tsunayoshi, twin!fem!2727, just plainly absurd, not beta'd.

**Disc: **I** don't** own KHR.

* * *

**Extra note:** Following the manga's ending. 2YL.

* * *

"Hello? …oh it's you." Tsunayoshi Sawada looked up from his homework toward his twin sister, Yanagi Sawada, who was talking on the phone.

"Who is it?"

The girl gave him a crooked smile while covering the phone for a moment; "it's **him**."

Understanding, Tsunayoshi gave her an encouraging smile. "Ah, good luck Yagi." And went back to his homework.

Yanagi sighed. "Sorry; just telling _niisan_ that it's **you** who's calling me right now."

"So, what do you want?"

"…"

"…huh? Chrome-_chan_? Why're you asking about her?"

"…"

"…tomorrow? Well the girls and I are going to the cake shop for our annual self-appreciation day as usual. Why?"

"…"

"…you want **me** to ask Chrome-_chan_ so she could meet **you** at the park tomorrow instead of coming with me for cakes?"

"…"

"Hey! I'm not your wing-girl! Why can't you just ask her yourself?"

"…"

"Don't give me that excuse mister!" Yanagi sighed again. "And here I thought you know everything about her."

"…"

"I'm **not** accusing you as a stalker, you know." The girl felt a tick was forming on her head.

"…"

"No; just because I'm close to her that doesn't mean she would listen to me about **everything** that's related to **you**, alright. She's still a bit awkward about the whole relationship between you and her."

"…"

A small smile formed on the girl's face.

"Well, good luck getting her then. I'll inform the girls so we'll just go without her when you give me a call again."

"…"

"You're welcome. Bye."

BEEP

Tsunayoshi looked at his sister once more, "so…?"

Letting out a small groan, the younger twin rubbed her temples.

"I hate being the third wheel." _And acting like a mother for **him**._

"At least you already got a boyfriend right?"

"…_niisan_; are you saying that you're "A-Okay" with me dating him now?"

"Don't push your luck Yagi."

* * *

**CHAPTER END**

* * *

**A/N: …I'll just leave the imagination to you guys. And I'm very surprised to see Yanagi was paired up with Mukuro and Takeshi. But my lips are still sealed until the time comes.  
**

**Have a nice day.**

**Sign, G L. [Jakarta, 29.10.2013]**


	3. 3,1: Scheme

**A/N: **Lol. Randomness and absurdness ahead.

* * *

**Title: "**Twins**"**

**Rated: **T (few curses here and there)**  
**

******Summary: **Chapter 3.1: In which Yanagi Sawada became Naito Longchamp's "girlfriend"…

**Pairing: **Naito Longchamp/Pantera and mentions of Yanagi Sawada/?.

**Warn: **ooc, AU, fem!Tsunayoshi (Yanagi), sister-complex!Tsunayoshi, twin!fem!2727, just plainly absurd, not beta'd.

**Disc: **I** don't** own KHR.

* * *

**Extra note:** Following the manga's ending. TYL.

* * *

"Yagi-_chan_! Please go out with me!"

The twenty-four year-old woman, Yanagi Sawada blinked, "eh?"

While the confessor, a twenty-four year-old Naito Longchamp, was in a begging position.

"Please go out with me!"

Raising an eyebrow, the brunette looked at the red-headed man. "…you know I have a—_somehow_—possessive boyfriend and an overly protective brother who could kill you the moment they heard that little confession of yours, right Longchamp-_kun_?"

The said man shivered at the thought; who knew those kinds of guys could be so deadly and possessive. But shaking his head, Naito threw his arms upward.

"I…knew that, Yagi-_chan_! If I hadn't, why would I say it now to you!" He exclaimed. "And besides, you two are having a fight right now right?"

Yanagi nodded, "yeah, but what's **that** had to do with **you** wanting me to go out with **you**, as in **dating**?"

Naito looked around, hoping no one would hear him, and leaned forward.

"I need some…help on making **her** jealous."

"…you mean Pantera-_chan_, right?" Yanagi blinked. "**Now** you just noticed her of **all **the times in the past?" She deadpanned.

The other laughed sheepishly; "well, you know me; a playboy."

"…but now, the more I looked at her, the more I knew I was in love with her… So please Yagi-_chan_! I'll even do anything you want for a week!"

"I don't know if it's rather cheesy, or really sweet for you to say something like that, Longchamp-_kun_…"

"Just help me out here!"

Sighing, she leaned forward from her paperwork—which was one of her _other_ responsibilities as the current CEDEF leader—toward the red-headed mafia boss.

"So…anything?"

"Yeah!" Naito replied eagerly. "So, you'll help me or not?"

Yanagi nodded slightly while rubbing the back of her head. "I don't have anything better to do these days anyways." She shrugged.

He beamed, as he attempted to hug the woman from the other side of the desk. "THANK YOU YAGI-_CHAN_!"

The said woman blanched; _THE PAPERWORK!_

"LONGCHAMP-_KUN_! STAY! OR ELSE I WON'T HELP YOU!"

"BUT LET ME HUG YOU YAGI-_CHAN_!"

"NO! Just **no**!" Yanagi shook her head. "I just want to finish **these**—" she pointed at the paperwork on her desk, "—quickly! So go away! Shoo! I'll call you when I'm done, so we could focus to plan the whole scheme! Out!"

"B–but—!"

"OUT!" the other scrambled out; after the doom closed with a loud "BAM" she sighed, and rubbed her temples.

"**This** is gonna be a **very** long week."

As she was still mourning about the _unfairness_ in her life, someone knocked her door thrice. The brunette regained her posture and said, "come in."

The figure entered the office with a sheepish smile and…another stack of paperwork.

Sometimes, Yanagi wished she didn't inherit the CEDEF from her father, but **that** would mean leaving her beloved twin **alone** in the family business—_well, at least _niisan_'s paperwork would _**always**_ be _**bigger**_ than mine_, Yanagi thought grimly. She cringed as the man put the new batch on her desk—making it looked like a sea of paper for the moment.

"…did I come at a bad time boss? Because I just saw the _Don _Tomaso stormed out—and paling?—from your office a minute or two ago…" The figure asked worriedly while the brunette just shook her head.

"None at all, Basil_-kun_; the two of us were just…talking about…something, you don't need to worry about it." She smiled. "And what did I say about calling me boss?"

The twenty-four year-old man, Basilicum, gave her an apologetic smile; "of course Yagi-_dono_."

"…well, that'll do." _For now…_ she added mentally.

"I'll take my leave now, Yagi-_dono_." He bowed.

"Hmm, see you later Basil-_kun_." Yanagi gave him a wave as he walked out.

Then the twenty-four year-old glared at the batches of paperwork, hoping they would just burn under the intensity of the glare.

But that would never happen, **of course**.

As she was about to bang her head onto the desk, her sleek black iPhone vibrated. Yanagi lazily swiped the touchscreen; looking at the incoming message from…Lal Mirch.

**Yagi, you better finish those paperwork by noon. Or else.**

**Lal Mirch.**

The woman stared at it incredulously, while moaning, "seriously!?"

"Damn you Lal!"

BZZT

BZZT

"…hello?"

"_I heard _**that**_, Yagi."_

"…see you later Lal-_san_."

"_Likewise."_

BZZT

Yanagi was about to sign again when her phone vibrated again, and this time it's from…Naito Longchamp.

**Don't forget about your promise, Yagi-_chan_! See you at dinner later! ^3^**

**With lots of love and hugs,**

**Naito Longchamp.**

"Curse you, Naito Longchamp." She hissed; promptly wanting to throw the **innocent** phone to the wall, but couldn't since it was a **gift** from her **lovely** boyfriend two months ago.

"Curse you!"

BZZT

**You already told us _that_, Yagi.**

**Lal Mirch.**

"Dammit!"

* * *

**A/N: There would be two parts for this prompt. Hopefully. And this would be one of my achievements on making a _doujin_ related to one of my favorite pairings (Naito Longchamp/Pantera), I always pictured them as a loveable idiot and a _tsundere_, respectively. And since this is TYL setting, their characters would definitely be ooc. Just saying. Well, setting that aside, reviews would be lovely.**

**Have a nice day.**

**Sign, G L. [Jakarta, 01.11.2013]**


	4. 4: Snapped

**A/N: …moving on.**

* * *

**Title: "**Twins**"**

**Rated: **K+**  
**

******Summary: **Chapter 4: In which Yanagi Sawada snapped from two teens—in love—arguing at each other…

**Pairing: **Tsunayoshi Sawada/Kyoko Sasagawa, hints of Hayato Gokudera/Haru Miura, and mentions of Ryohei Sasagawa/Hana Kurokawa.

**Warn: **ooc, oc, AU, fem!Tsunayoshi (Yanagi), twin!fem!2727, _tsundere_!Kyoko, just plainly absurd and weird, not beta'd.

**Disc: **I** don't** own KHR.

* * *

**Extra note:** Following the manga's ending. 2YL.

* * *

"_Baka_-Tsuna! I already told you it should be like this! You're doing it wrong!"

"No I'm not, you barbaric woman! It's always like this!"

"No it isn't! It should be the other one _baka_-Tsuna! And I thought you're the smart one!"

"I'm not the _baka_ one, _baka_!"

"Yes you are, _Baka_yoshi!"

"Am not! And it's _Tsuna_yoshi, _baka_!"

"_Urusai_! Both of you! We're **trying** to study here!" Yanagi Sawada slammed the book she was holding to the table.

The two teens, Tsunayoshi Sawada and Kyoko Sasagawa, glared at each other one last time before pouting and sat on their respective seats.

Yanagi sighed; pinching the bridge of her nose.

_Why can't they just get along? For __**once**__! I'm getting sick of this!_

They were studying at the Sawada Household—in the living room to be exact—since there was the mid-term test on Monday; so the seven teens—include one happy-go-lucky Takeshi Yamamoto, one hot-headed Hayato Gokudera, one shy Chrome Dokuro, and one hyperactive Haru Miura—even though the latter didn't go to the same school as them—agreed to study there.

It was a good thing that Hayato and Haru didn't bicker as much as usual today—perhaps it's because the younger twin had threatened them if they didn't keep quiet, she'd probably kick them out—but Yanagi regretted that she didn't ask Hana Kurokawa and Enma Kozato to come too; but _unfortunately_, the former was helping her boyfriend, Ryohei Sasagawa, with his studies, while the latter was busy helping his _famiglia_ at the moment.

Sighing once more, the brunette looked at the two—still—glaring teens. She groaned and mentally banged her head onto an imaginary desk.

_Ugh! I give up!_

The ravenet, Takeshi, laughed awkwardly—and for _once_ noticed the tension between them.

"_Maa_, _maa_; how about we study Math? Since I pretty suck at it. And Science, Social Studies, History, and English, too."

The silveret gave him a deadpanned look, "we're having Math and Social Studies tomorrow, while the results will be **at least** sixty percent of our **overall** grades; and you just said this **now**? You know if you don't pass this, you'll be **held back** for **a whole year**, right?" While the other brunette gave him a light slap on the shoulder.

"_Baka_dera! You'll freak him out!" Haru scolded as Hayato scowled.

"I'm just stating a mere **fact**, _aho-onna_! You don't need to slap me like that!"

"It's still wasn't very nice!" She retorted.

"Why yo—"

SNAP!

"I give up! I'm going to Hana-_chan_'s place!" Yanagi snapped as she gathered her books and stormed out toward the front door with a loud thud.

"If you need me, I'll be **studying** at Hana-_chan_'s! _ITTEKIMASU_!"

BAM

Tsunayoshi blinked and replied absentmindedly, "…_itterasshai _Yagi."

The rest also blinked dully when the usual cheerful teen suddenly laughed awkwardly for a moment.

"…well that was awkward, don't you think so, Tsuna?" the brunet nodded while looking at the door with a blank stare as Kyoko began to glare at him again.

"It's your fault _baka_-Tsuna; now Yagi-_chan_ is mad at us." Tsunayoshi flinched and gave the girl a glare in return.

"No it isn't," he hissed, "it's yours, _baka_."

"Nu-uh;" she then pointed her finger at him, "yours, _baka_-Tsuna."

His glare intensified as Kyoko pouted; "it's your fault, _baka_."

"Nope, yours."

"Am not."

"Yours."

"Not."

"Yes."

"Not."

"It's **your** fault, _baka_-Tsuna."

"No it isn't." Tsunayoshi hissed again, "it's **yours**, _baka_."

"…now I somehow regretted not coming with Yagi to Kurokawa's right now," Takeshi admitted while the silveret and brunette looked at each other then to the bickering duo.

"Ditto."

Even after the whole fiasco, Chrome could only sigh and stayed silent until the brunette came home.

_At least it's not as quiet as home…_

* * *

**CHAPTER END**

* * *

**A/N: No comments, just the usual "any kind of reviews would be lovely, thank you." slogan and Happy New Years! :)**

**Have a nice day.**

**Sign, G L. [Jakarta, 03.01.2014]**


End file.
